battleslainfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Notes
Patch 0.97.6 New Stuff * Added 1-time-pay option to remove ads Bug Fixes * Fixed some minor bugs Patch 0.97.5 New Stuff * Added 4 weapon types. Each type roles 1 maxed out stat: ** Axe: Always max Crit. Hit Chance (10%) ** Dagger: Always max Haste (8%) ** Sword: Always max Crit. Hit Damage (15%) ** Mace: Always Stun Chance (7%) * Added Stun Chance stat for weapons. Stun Chance has a chance to stun the target for 1 second interrupting any action and delaying ability timers * Receive 10 Drops of Wisdom on Level Up * Improved Shield Block and Parry feedback * Added new buff on Ascend. Hoves of Sleipnir: 1000% Experience Gain, 50% Attack Speed, 25% Attack Power Pixel Artwork * Added 146 new Weapon-, Shield- and Armor designs. Item designs now depend on item quality rather than the World Level it was dropped. Balance * Removed forced +2 player levels for each ascend * Increased Diamond drops by 30% * Decreased XP to level from level 5 to 15 * Shields will drop slightly less * Max Shield charges down to 3 from 5 * Improved rate of onboarding items * Minor balance tweaks Bug Fixes * Fixed a lot of minor bugs Patch 0.97.4 ' New Stuff' * Added Shields: Shields has a block chance between 15% and 85% depending on item quality. Shields block 1 to 5 times before needing a repair. Repair in camp * Added 5 extra backpack slots for each bag to compensate for the 3 new types of gear Rings, Necks and Shields ' ' Balance * Epic quests is now considerable harder (2 World Levels above player up from 1 WL) * Slightly more Speck of Rune Dust drops * Doubled Diamond drops when playing active. They now drop about every 10th minute Patch 0.97.3 New Stuff * Added 36 rings with: Experience Gain, Gold Find and Dodge Attributes * 2 Legendary rings added * Added 24 necklaces with Bargain and Herbalist Master * Added 3 new Attributes ** Bargain: Bargain lowers the merchants prices ** Dodge: Dodge gives you a chance to dodge attacks evading 100% damage ** Herbalist Master: Chance to double Alchemy material drops * Upgrade your Armor and Weapon by spending gold. Doing so causes your Attack Power and Weapon Damage to re-roll on the specific item. However the other stats will remain the same. This enables you to create a better overall set of armor that last you longer Balance * All stat-ranges on gear doubled or more to make gear more impactful (not AP) * Replaced the (annoying) Attack Speed Favor buff with a Bargain buff * Quests of higher quality now yields considerable more XP * weapons drop rate improved * Consumables craft faster * More rare and epic drops * More reliable weapons drops * Increased ascension points * Changed "Scroll of Gullinbursti" to: Experience Gain +500% and Haste +50% (3 minutes duration) Bug fixes * Fixed the Rune Power bar counting * A lot of minor bugs and Ui improvements Other - New WIKI: https://battleslain.fandom.com/wiki/Battleslain:_Goblins_Wiki''' -----''' Patch 0.97.2 * Added Gold Find: Change to 2 x Gold drop * Added Minor and Major Scroll of Wisdom: Increase your Experience Gain by 25% for 15 minutes. * Better quest randomness * Bug fixes -----''' Patch 0.97.1 New Stuff * Chance to spawn quests as uncommon, rare or epic quality. Enemies you encounter in higher quality quests is considerably harder. They have increased Health, Attack Damage and will attack more. Rewards follow the quest quality. * Added new parti effects for active abilities Balance * Plus 300% gold from selling white, green, blue and epic item * Lowered material price for poisons * Doubled Favor duration from 4 to 8 hours * Increased offline gold by 400% * Berserk activated duration increased to 18s up from 15s. However Berserk no longer builds Rune Power while not hitting target''' -----''' Patch 0.97.0 New Stuff * New Ascension System added: Every level 1 (from level 7 on first ascend) points is added to Core, Offense, Defense or Utility on turn. Visit the “Völva” (seeress) to spend points on permanent stat boosts. * Earn “Drop of Wisdom” points by slaying veterans. Spend them on talent upgrades * Enemies now grows exponentially in strength every World Level. When it’s to hard -> Ascend * Introduced “item levels” and reworked combat math formulas to ensure better scaling and balance. A piece of higher quality gear will carry you longer * Experience Gain is available as a stat on armor * Leech was changed from % Damage to % Weapon Damage and it is available as a stat on weapons * Added BEER (food buffs) * Buy crafting mats for potions at the Merchant * Introduced gemstone treasures to drop from goblins ' '''Ui and art' * Streamlined text color and size throughout the game for better readability * Reworked some of the layouts * Further improvements to 18:9 phone support * Added new goblin blood effects * Animated various ui elements ' '''Balance' * Greatly increased drop chance of rare and epic items * Talent balance reworked to accommodate the new Drops of Wisdom system * Reduced price of Diamonds and you’re now able to buy lower amounts (25, 50, 100, 250, 1000, 2500) * Balanced combat, enemy hp, enemy damage, poisons, drop chances and much more ''' '''Players with old saves. Read This! Combat formulas was overhauled to better balance the game going forward. First time you open the game AP and Damage on your items will reroll. If you are a higher level player, you will not be able to kill enemies as you do not have the Ascend Points yet. You will however be able to Ascend and get a lot of Ascension Points. Let us know if you encounter any errors during this process!